


His Scent

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound in Love (Apex Legends), Bloodhound-centric (Apex Legends), Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Masturbation, Pining, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: Bloodhound has possession of Mirage's iconic scarf.
Kudos: 16





	His Scent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Apex Legends fic, I did research on describing non-binary people. It seems it differs from person to person but the important part is they are non-binary. If I DO mess up feel free to tell me what I did wrong (politely) so I can improve, I never want disrespect anyone. With that being said have some love sick Bloodhound.

_They lied._  
_They lied right to his face._  
  
Bloodhound nods their head after Mirage huffs and gives him some false hope. Mirage had lost his scarf and he had traveled around the dropship asking everyone. When the ship returnee to the Apex dormitory Bloodhound bolted in the fastest speedwalk anyone has seen. They ensure the door is locked and place Artur back in their cage, of course making sure it is clean full of food and water. As not to be disturbed.  
  
They walk to their room removing their goggles and mask the hiss of the respirator as the tubes detach from the mask. They remove the pieces slowly not to damage the already scuffed armor and equipment. The heart pounded as they finally undid their jacket. Finally. Bloodhound pulls out a scarf in a dark olive green and greyish checkered pattern.  
  
\--  
They stare at it, memories flow back to earlier that day. A fight in Kings Canyon with the choice of landing being the Artillery. Bloodhound was in a trio teamed with Mirage and Octane. Trying to gather the items they wanted was a difficult task with the daredevil.  
  
_“Hey,uh don’t want to go to far Oc I heard shots less than thirty seconds ago.” Mirage mentions over the comms as he watches from a highpoint._  
  


_“Don’t worry compadre I got everything under control.”  
  
_ _Bloodhound grunts. Many Legends dropped off nearby, it was the reason they wanted everyone close when they landed. The first alarm for the ring starts and the group moves. Octane suggests the Slum Lakes while Mirage and Bloodhound the Containment.  
  
_

_Knowing they’d still run into the ring they head south to the Containment. Octane starting in the back then running ahead. The place was quiet outside of the one trapped Flyer. Bloodhound looks to the Bunker door tracks VERY recent. Mirage stops near him watching Octane hop around for loot._

_“We should move someone has been here very recently,_ _félagi fighters and they may not be far away.”_

_It was Octane that decided to push forward, another trio had one downed person and was respawning them. It was then they were set for death.  
  
_

_“Octane do not pursue the respawner they are covered . They scanned and while that group was shooting another one decided to appear. Mirage released his decoys chuckling as Lifeline shoots one._

_“You got bamboozled look at you.”he chuckles. Ever the optimist which was a good thing even with his non-stop talking. Bloodhound found he was reliable and lived up to the term “trickster”. But even then it wasn’t enough as the group they took out was being taken out._

_“I’m hit! Noooo bueno!” Bloodhound goes out to retrieve Octane who has a level one shield._

_Wreck less.  
  
  
_

_In the end it was Gibraltar and his airstrike that got them as the ring pushed them forward into a fight as they all tried recharging shields. In the midst of it all Mirage panicked before his fall._

_“My scarf, I lost it.” He looks to Octane who finally collapses followed by himself and Bloodhound.  
  
_

_\--_

It was returning from the match they saw Mirage running out the infirmary. That was when they lied. They snapped away from their thoughts. The sun was getting low they inhaled Mirage’s scarf in their hands. They take their gloves off to touch the fabric. The cotton scarf was so soft and breathable unlike what they thought. They hum in satisfaction and adjust onto the newly given mattress.

Sliding off their pants and underwear together. They place the scarf to their nose again. Amazing. They made sure to take off their shirt slowly with their sports bra caressing their stomach slowly. Closing their eyes they imagine him, Mirage.

He was an attractive man, his neatly trimmed facial hair, his lovely dark curls, those friendly brown eyes,his voice. And his scent. Even when they emerged from the infirmary his scent had been a distraction. A mixture of a light sweat from being in Solace weather to the light cologne and nutmeg scent from his love of pork chops.

Their hand one on the scarf and one on their breast slowly caressing. Rarely did they please themselves, always feeling guilty and somewhat lonely afterwards. But the last couple of weeks they found pleasure in Mirage’s presence. Thanking the Allfather for bestowing his company, all the more to side eye his butt when looking for loot in the supply bin without the obviousness.  
  


That cologne scent bringing them back to when he had fallen had Bloodhound had helped him. They loved holding him though the context would seem grim. They had fantasies and were human like everyone else. “Mirage.” They moan lightly as their hand wanders to below as they stroke lightly. They felt so warm in their cheeks as they picture Mirage cracking a joke and fingering them.

They squirm in their sheets inhaling again as the hunter gasps as they slide two fingers into themself. Their short auburn hair covering on rosy cheek. Mirage would maybe groan and use that mouth of his to make them experience something they would never knew.

“Please…more. I need more.” they beg to themselves as they try to add more fingers and adjusting a pillow below to grind on. Mirage would enter them and they’d be one. His panting and their begging feeling their private room with love noises until they both met their release. They close their eyes to steady their breath. Inhale. _If only._

They release their grip on the pillow below, clearly it will need to be washed. Just like they needed to do. They nuzzle the scarf one more time before they place it in their side drawer. As they walk to their bathroom they ponder once again about the special fabric, overtime the scarf will lose its scent. "Maybe by then he’ll lose another scarf."


End file.
